This invention relates to the treatment of combustion products discharged from different sources such as internal combustion engines and industrial processes and is an improvement over the type of anti-pollution devices disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,854.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,854, an ignition coil and spark plug within a suitable protective housing are installed within a heat resistant chamber through which a mixture of exhaust gas and moisture-laden air is conducted. The low voltage terminals of the ignition coil are connected to a d.c. voltage source and a high voltage is induced by a conventional circuit breaker to generate a spark through the spark plug within the chamber. To be effective under varying conditions, voltage regulation and spark discharge timing controls are necessary for operation of the foregoing type of anti-pollution devices. However, such controls are not only costly but introduce other problems and involve certain sacrifices in the efficiency of the anti-pollution device. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improvement to the antipollution device of the aforementioned type which is self-regulatory with respect to voltage and timing and thereby more effective under varying conditions in a less costly manner.